Enchainement
by Juju10110
Summary: HPDM, c'est un lemon, c'est tout. Rated M


Disclaimer : Alors bonjour bonjour, cette fic est ma deuxième, j'ai mis presque deux ans à l'écrire (oui avec de longues poses!). J'espère que ça vous plaira, toutes remarque est la bienvenue !

Les fautes ont été corrigés mais... Il en reste sans doute vu la quantité astronomique de fautes que j'ai du faire ! Et comme je n'ai pas de beta juste une super amie que j'adore ! En tout cas je m'excuse d'avance pour les désagréments :)

Rating : cette chose est un lemon, c'est le but premier même s'il y a une histoire autour ;)

Pour rappel Harry Potter appartient à JKR pas à moi, je ne touche rien dessus, en revanche l'histoire est à moi (enfin je crois, si ressemblance avec une autre fic, c'est tout à fait fortuits)

Voila bonne lecture !

 **Enchaînement**

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps déjà sur Poudlard. La lune, pleine et ronde, donne des reflets argentés à l'étendue sombre du parc, et une allure inquiétante aux arbres disséminés, rallongeant démesurément leurs ombres. Le château n'est plus émaillé que de rares carrés de lumière. Les pierres grises et froides de la bâtisse sont témoins silencieuses du sommeil des élèves, et de la veille des professeurs, penchés sur leurs copies à corriger.

Pourtant, enfoncé profondément dans les entrailles des cachots, un élève transgresse le règlement. Les cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux verts trahissant sa concentration, Harry Potter, Vainqueur-du-plus-grand-mage-noir-mégalo-Lord-Voldemort, vient de s'introduire dans l'une des réserves secrètes de son professeur de potion préféré. Le jeune homme s'empresse de lancer quantité de sortilèges de protection pour bloquer ceux de surveillance de son professeur et ainsi l'empêcher d'avoir connaissance de son intrusion. Puis il lance un sortilège éclairant, histoire de voir où il met les pieds. La pièce est basse de plafond, un peu oppressante, ses murs sont recouverts d'étagères, elles-mêmes remplies de flacons de tailles et de couleurs variées. Harry a un petit sourire à la fois victorieux et malicieux. Il a trouvé sa caverne d'Ali Baba.

Il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, au milieu de la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore avait convoqué le jeune Potter pour lui annoncer la destruction de presque tous les horcruxes, Nagini comprise. Il lui avait expliqué que lui, Harry, était le dernier, mais que grâce à Severus Snape il y avait désormais une potion qui allait détruire le bout d'âme noire étrangère. Harry avait ingéré la potion sans se poser plus de questions. La semaine suivante, il affrontait et réduisait à l'état de carpette son mage noir personnel. L'école avait été fermée pour rénovations, les élèves envoyés en vacances d'été anticipées pour se remettre. Harry avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps à St Mangouste, puis à square Grimmaud sous la surveillance conjointe de Poppy Pomfresh et de Molly Weasley. Et en septembre, tous les adolescents sorciers entre 11 et 18 ans avaient fait leur rentrée dans un Poudlard reconstruit. Ainsi des premières années côtoyaient des élèves d'une toute nouvelle huitièmes année constitué des élèves de septièmes année qui n'avaient pas pu passer leurs Aspics, et des deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années conscients qu'en plus de leur programme ils devraient intégrer la moitié du programme de l'année précédente.

Mais ceci n'explique en rien la présence du vainqueur dans une réserve de potion. Depuis sa victoire, le jeune sorcier souffre de terreurs nocturnes qui l'empêchent de dormir. Un seul moyen pour les faire taire : prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Problème: ces potions entraînent une dépendance. Harry en est par conséquent interdit depuis la rentrée. Il a donc fallu qu'il trouve un autre endroit que l'infirmerie pour se fournir. Sans bien évidement en parler à ses amis bien intentionnés, qui s'empresseraient de rapporter ses sorties nocturnes à Merlin sait qui, voir un peu tout le monde.

C'est pourquoi Harry se trouve ici et remercie Merlin et sa bonne étoile pour l'absence de vie sociale de Snape qui le pousse à faire toujours plus de potions et à avoir un grand nombre de réserves secrètes ; l'aveuglement de Ginny Weasley, qui l'encourage à penser qu'Harry l'aime passionnément mais n'ose pas se déclarer et qui donc papillonne à droite et à gauche pour le rendre jaloux sans se rendre compte de son désintérêt ; et pour la surabondance de relation entre Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger qui les fait mystérieusement disparaître dans la première salle vide venue et miraculeusement délaisser leur meilleur ami, qui peut ainsi faire ce qui lui chante. Comme développer une addiction prononcée pour les potions de sommeil sans rêves.

Ainsi, si Harry Potter se trouve actuellement dans cette réserve, c'est pour voler des potions de sommeil sans rêves au nez et à la barbe (en fait surtout au nez) de Severus Snape, terreur des cachots et espion reconnu et adulé. Jetant un coup d'œil alentour, le jeune homme s'approche d'une potion à l'intrigante couleur... arc-en-ciel ? La saisissant, il l'observe quelques secondes avant que son regard ne soit attiré par la couleur argentée transparente typique de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Harry se décale légèrement, le regard fixé sur l'objet de son désir, tout en tentant maladroitement de remettre à sa place la fiole qu'il tient présentement. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, celle-ci lui échappe des mains et s'écrase avec fracas sur le sol de pierre, figeant le jeune homme plus sûrement qu'un Stupéfix.

Le brun reste immobile, les muscles tendus, attentif au moindre bruit suspect qui lui indiqueraient qu'il est découvert. Les minutes passent et Harry se détend progressivement, avant de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement. Heureusement que la réserve est située dans une partie des cachots relativement peu fréquentée, sinon il aurait été découvert immédiatement.

-"Tu sais quoi Potter ? Je n'arrive même pas à m'étonner de ta présence, sans doute illégale, dans une des réserves secrètes du professeur Snape."

Le jeune sorcier sursaute et se retourne violemment au son de la voix calme et pleine de mordant. Il inspire lentement pour ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur, et laisse échapper dans un souffle le nom de l'intrus.

-"Malfoy."

-"Bingo Potter ! Surtout ne cache pas ta joie de me voir." Ajoute le blond avec le sourire de celui qui voit Noël arriver en avance.

Drago Malfoy préfet en chef et préfet des Serpentards se tient dans toute sa splendeur jubilatoire appuyé contre la porte close de la salle. Un instant Harry se demande comment le blond a pu rentrer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, avant de se rappeler qu'en tant qu'espion le Serpentard a vu sa vie dépendre entièrement de sa capacité à être discret. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi blond bien que dépourvus de gel et légèrement plus long, sa peau toujours aussi blanche. Il porte son uniforme tiré à quatre épingles. Ses yeux gris pétillent de malice et ses lèvres sont étirées en un sourire de jubilation.

Depuis que la guerre est finie les deux garçons se sont peu croisés et donc peu parlés. Harry n'a pas été surpris d'apprendre que le blond, bien qu'ayant la marque, ait refusé d'être un Mangemort. Sans doute sa fierté débordante qui l'empêchait de s'agenouiller devant un sang mêlé. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry a remercié cette foutue fierté qui lui a évité d'avoir à affronter son meilleur ennemi.

Le sort éclairant du Griffondor donne des reflets dorés à la chevelure du blond. Drago l'observe de son air narquois. A cette distance il garde tout son effet, mais le brun sait qu'il lui suffit de se rapprocher de quelques pas pour l'obliger à lever légèrement les yeux vers lui. Et même s'il n'en dit mot cette infime différence de taille agace profondément le blond, au moins autant que le fait qu'Harry ait une masse musculaire plus développée. En effet, bien qu'ayant gagné en taille, le Serpentard reste fin, presque fragile.

-"Ça y'est Malfoy, tu as suffisamment savouré le moment ?"

-"Oui Potter et j'ai hâte de te voir tenter d'expliquer ta présence ici aux professeurs."

Le silence s'installe, aucun des deux ne faisant le moindre geste. Harry a les yeux fixés sur le blond qui lui semble différent de tout à l'heure sans arriver à déterminer exactement en quoi.

-"Au fait Potter je suppose qu'il y a une raison à ta présence ici..."

-"Exact, mais n'espère même pas que je te le dise."

Nouveau silence, mais l'atmosphère a changée. Harry n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux la peau pâle du blond, surtout celle dans le creux du cou qui semble si chaude et si douce. Harry voit soudain ce cou se rapprocher avec le reste du corps de Drago Malfoy. Ses yeux sont changés en argent liquide. Il ne cesse de s'humecter les lèvres, les laissant roses et luisantes, désirables. Hypnotisé le brun voit ces lèvres bouger et former des mots, sans que cela ne l'atteigne vraiment.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Potter ?"

Harry veut répondre mais son souffle est étrangement rapide, et il doit déglutir plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à parler.

-"Rien, je n'ai rien fait..."

-"Tu as forcément touché à quelque chose..."

La voix est plaintive, presque suppliante, comme si le blond avait besoin de trouver une explication au fait qu'il ne cesse de s'approcher du brun. Inévitablement la rencontre se produit. D'abord les mains, blanches et fines qui s'accrochent aux épaules fortes de Harry. Puis tout un corps, grand et délié, qui se presse contre un autre, un peu plus grand mais plus massif. Des bras, qui s'enroulent autour de l'autre et enfin le rapprochement. Leur nez se touche, leurs souffles se mélangent et aucun des deux ne comprend ce qu'il se passe. Ils savent qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, qu'ils ne s'étreindraient pas ainsi en temps normal, pourtant ils en ont envie, tellement envie.

Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Harry sent le souffle frais du Serpentard sur sa bouche et il se surprend à entrouvrir la sienne pour le respirer. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le mercure en fusion de ceux de son vis-à-vis. Soudain les lèvres du blond s'écrasent sur les siennes. Sa bouche chaude et légèrement humide est immobile contre la sienne, rendant le baiser maladroit. Harry devine qu'avant lui, le blond n'a jamais embrassé personne.

Les deux sorciers ressentent un sentiment d'urgence, comme s'il était nécessaire qu'ils soient proches, c'est pourquoi ils ont du mal à détacher leur bouche. Lentement le blond s'éloigne et la séparation progressive de leurs lèvres envoie des frissons dans le corps de Harry. Les quelques centimètres qui séparent leur visage sont insoutenables. Leur deuxième baiser est à l'initiative du brun. Délicatement il pose sa bouche sur celle du blond en de tendres et doux effleurements, jouant avec les lèvres roses et charnues. Progressivement sa langue et ses dents rentrent dans la danse, à la fois maltraitant et soignant, soufflant doucement après ses passages humides.

Les yeux clos, les deux garçons profitent pleinement de leur rencontre, se concentrant uniquement sur le jeu de leurs lèvres. Les corps se pressent pourtant un peu plus fort, l'une des mains du blond remontant dans la chevelure brune tandis que l'autre se pose sur la nuque bronzée de son vis-à-vis, encourageant le brun à le serrer plus fort, à le toucher plus. Mais les mains de Harry restent sagement posées sur le creux de ses reins, effleurant à peine la naissance de fesses rebondies cachées par l'uniforme scolaire réglementaire. Le brun se montre néanmoins plus insistant dans son baiser, cherchant à passer la barrière des lèvres, mais Drago ne comprend pas.

-"Ouvre la bouche." Souffle le brun tout en continuant de maltraiter la lèvre inférieure du blond.

Le Serpentard s'exécute, un peu surpris par la demande mais tout prêt à répondre aux moindres sollicitations de son comparse tant qu'il continue à l'embrasser de cette manière. La rencontre des deux langues dans l'antre chaude du blond leur tire un gémissement à tous les deux. La caresse est douce et humide, un peu craintive pour Drago. Il a du mal à reprendre son souffle alors qu'Harry le presse de plus en plus, de sa langue, de ses lèvres. Le blond est obligé de se séparer des lèvres exigeantes qui l'assaillent pour reprendre sa respiration. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille le brun continue de le parsemer de baisers, sur son visage puis dans son cou où il entreprend de laisser sa marque.

Le souffle court, Drago ouvre les yeux dans une veine tentative pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, alors que Harry passe enfin ses mains sous la chemise du Serpentard. Le contact des deux épidermes est électrique et les mains chaudes du brun brûlent presque la peau blanche, comme pour laisser une marque indélébile. Les yeux mercures se promènent partout dans la pièce avant de se poser sur les éclats de verre non loin des deux corps enlacés.

-"Potter, il y a du verre par terre... Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé ?"

Seul un grognement lui répond et son attention est détournée par un mouvement de hanche du brun contre les siennes. Mouvement qu'ils reprennent tant la sensation est agréable. Une fois, deux fois. Saisissant le visage du Griffondor, Drago, en un effort surhumain, s'empêche de l'embrasser pour reposer sa question.

-"Il y a une fiole brisée juste à côté de nous Potter... A quoi ressemblait la potion à l'intérieur ?"

Harry tente de se dégager pour honorer de nouveau le corps pâle de ses lèvres, mais répond néanmoins.

-"Je sais plus trop, ça ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel... Peut-être... Lâche moi je..."

D'une forte poussée Drago s'éloigne du brun, mais le froid et le manque qui étreint leur corps est trop insoutenable pour qu'ils le supportent. En un mouvement vif le blond se saisi de la main du Griffondor et cela suffit pour faire disparaître le manque. Pour un temps.

-"Potter tu ne trouves pas cette situation bizarre ?"

-"..."

Harry peine à se concentrer, ayant encore la sensation des lèvres douces contre les siennes.

-"Ho par Merlin, Potter ! Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à réfléchir mais fais un effort ! Tu dois bien avoir un cerveau quelque part !"

Le ton est coupant et sec, témoignant de l'agacement du blond. Harry est piqué au vif et ses yeux s'étrécissent fixant le Serpentard comme s'il hésitait entre le frapper ou l'allonger durement sur le sol pour continuer leurs activités.

-"Je préférais quand tu te taisais Malfoy." Lâche-t-il finalement d'un ton plat.

Drago reste un instant sans rien dire pensant que lui aussi préférait quand ils se taisaient, car cela signifiait avoir les mains de Potter sur lui. Il secoue la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées.

-"Réfléchis. Tu brises une fiole de potion et soudain on... Fait ce qu'on a fait alors que normalement on aurait finit par se battre. Ça ne te parait pas étrange ?"

Les joues de Drago se colorent en évoquant leurs baisers et Harry a envie de mordre dedans comme dans un fruit mur. Il résiste, s'obligeant à penser aux paroles du blond. Il finit par acquiescer lentement. Penser que ses réactions ne sont pas naturelles lui provoque une sensation désagréable en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il ressent en se remémorant Drago contre lui. Le Serpentard pousse un soupir. Les deux garçons restent sans rien dire, pris dans leurs pensées, avant que le brun ne prenne la parole.

-"La potion... Tu sais ce qu'elle fait ?"

Drago sent sur lui le regard brûlant du Griffondor, aussi brûlant que la main qui tient la sienne. Mais il ne le regarde pas. Il n'a pas envie de lui donner une réponse. Il veut seulement aller se coucher et se blottir contre le brun dont il ne peut désormais plus se passer. Une grande lassitude lui tombe sur les épaules. N'en a-t-il pas fait assez ? Il s'est dressé contre ses parents, reniant tout ce qu'ils lui avaient transmis, en devenant un espion. Jouant un double jeu dangereux, il doit maintenant supporter les regards de ceux qui pensent qu'il aurait dû en faire plus, que la marque noire qu'il porte sur le bras fait de lui un Mangemort, un assassin. Pourtant il ne l'a pas souhaité, mais il ne dit rien. Et maintenant ça.

-"Malfoy ?" L'interpelle le brun d'une voix basse et douce tandis que sa main se resserre sur la sienne.

Drago pense que toute cette histoire ne va pas être facile.

-"Je pense qui vaut mieux aller voir Dumbledore."

-"OK."

Harry entraîne le blond dans les couloirs déserts et faiblement éclairés. Les torches placées à intervalles réguliers créent des poches sombres. L'atmosphère inquiétante est renforcée par le silence de plomb, rompu seulement par le bruit de leurs pas. Harry, habitué à arpenter le château de nuit y est peu sensible, mais ce n'est pas le cas du blond qui ne peut s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec les couloirs du manoir Malfoy durant l'occupation du Lord. L'arrivé dans le hall puis la montée dans les étages est plus agréable, l'atmosphère moins lourde. Les murs et le sol de pierre ont une chaude teinte sable, et le silence est désormais peuplé des ronflements plus ou moins sonores des tableaux.

Les deux garçons atteignent enfin la gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, sans qu'une parole n'ait été échangée. Le blond semble plus crispé que dans la réserve, son visage est plus fermé, impassible. Pourtant leurs mains ne se sont pas lâchées. Drago lâche le mot de passe (chocofarceur) et ils grimpent les marches lentement. C'est en apercevant la lune haut dans le ciel par l'une des fenêtres que le blond se fait la réflexion qu'il est peut-être un peu tard pour une visite. Mais Harry frappe à la porte sans qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire remarquer.

Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la pièce, Dumbledore les y attend dégustant tranquillement des bonbons au citron. Ils l'ont sûrement tiré du lit, en témoignent sa robe et son bonnet de nuit orange parcouru par des bonbons jaunes volants. Il les gratifie pourtant d'un sourire bienveillant.

-"Asseyez-vous Harry, Mr Malfoy." Dit-il en jetant un regard à leurs mains jointes.

S'exécutant, le blond jette un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui l'entoure. Le bureau est en bois comme les étagères surchargées de vieux grimoires qui se trouvent en arrière-plan. Partout divers petits objets sont posés sur de fragiles guéridons. Les murs sont entièrement tapissés par des portraits d'anciens directeurs. Dans un coin une pensine projette l'ombre argenté d'un souvenir.

-"Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Les deux garçons se jettent un regard pour décider de qui expliquera la situation. Mais ils n'obtiennent aucune réponse étant donné que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait lire dans les pensées. C'est donc Harry en bon Griffondor qui se lance le premier.

-"Hé bien en fait je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et comme vous m'avez autorisé à le faire, je suis sortis me promener un peu. Et je ne sais pas trop comment, je me suis retrouvé dans une salle remplie de potions."

-"Et chacun sait que Potter et les potions ne font pas bon ménage..." Rajoute Drago sarcastique.

Harry grimace mais reprend néanmoins.

-"J'ai fait tomber par inadvertance une des fioles. Malfoy est entré... Et il s'est passé... Un truc. Et on est venus vous voir parce que c'était un peu étrange."

-"Très éloquent Potter !" Puis se tournant vers le Directeur. "Il a brisé une fiole contenant je pense une potion d'enchaînement."

Le silence reprend ses droits, Harry légèrement renfrogné face à l'attitude sarcastique et critique du blond, et se faisant la réflexion que pour quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se passait tout à l'heure, il a l'air plutôt bien informé. Dumbledore a perdu son sourire mais ses yeux pétillent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il joint les mains devant son visage et questionne calmement.

-"Savez-vous de quel genre de potion il s'agissait ?"

Harry hoche la tête de gauche à droite tandis que Drago reste impassible. Le brun est un peu déstabilisé par le comportement du blond. Il y a quelques instants, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, il a entrevu une personnalité différente, à la fois piquante et avide de tendresse. C'est ce dernier fait qui lui donnait autant envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser. Maintenant il est en tout point semblable au sang pur prétentieux et arrogant qu'il est habituellement. Dumbledore a les yeux fixés sur le Serpentard qui soutient sont regard avec flegme.

-"Mr Malfoy, je n'ai aucun doute concernant vos compétences en potion, et je pense que vous connaissez la nature de la potion en question. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait part à Mr Potter?"

Harry tourne brusquement la tête vers le blond, interrogateur. Un des bibelots doré du directeur carillonne doucement avant de s'élever de quelques centimètres sans que personne ne le remarque si ce n'est son propriétaire. Sous le regard vert intense le Serpentard ne peut que rougir faiblement et détourner la tête vers le phénix endormi près du bureau. Le brun se tourne vers le directeur.

-"Professeur ?"

Le regard de Drago reste fixé sur l'oiseau tandis que Dumbledore débute son explication.

-"Harry, de quelle couleur était cette potion ?"

-"Arc-en-ciel je crois."

Le vieil homme soupire avant d'afficher un large sourire, effrayant quelque peu le courageux Griffondor.

-"Hé bien, cela aurait pu être pire !"

Courageux Griffondor qui sent de plus en plus venir la catastrophe.

-"C'était vraisemblablement bien une potion d'enchaînement."

La main du blond se resserre imperceptiblement sur celle du brun.

-"Le professeur Snape vous en parlerait sans doute mieux que moi... Il s'agit d'une potion rare extrêmement volatile qui se répand dans l'air et disparaît rapidement. Son effet est un peu particulier."

Harry se sent soudainement mal, comme si une nouvelle prophétie était sur le point de lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Mais il n'en veut pas au blond quel que soit ce qui les attend, il aurait juste souhaité que ce soit lui qui lui parle de tout ça.

-"Son principal effet est de lier les magies de deux personnes en faisant en quelque sorte... Hé bien des âmes sœur, si ce n'est qu'ici il n'est pas question d'âme mais de magie. La plupart du temps, il s'agit de magies compatibles."

Harry pousse un petit gémissement de désespoir. Il se résignerait sans doute un jour à ce que toutes sortes de choses rares ou impossibles lui arrivent, mais là...

-"Chaque sorcier est lié à sa magie. Lorsque deux personnes se rencontrent, tombent amoureuses, et que leurs sentiments son sincères et durables leur magie finit par se lier. Pour vous c'est l'inverse. Votre magie liée va vous pousser à passer du temps ensemble."

Harry jette un regard vers son compagnon devenu rouge pivoine de la racine des cheveux jusque dans son cou. Il a la sensation que quelque chose lui échappe.

-"C'est un peu comme un verre d'eau. Vos magies ont soif de... Disons tendresse, et vont vouloir que vous soyez proche... Lorsqu'elles jugeront que le verre est suffisamment rempli, vous pourrez vous séparer quelques temps. Néanmoins le temps que vous devrez passer ensemble sera de plus en plus long pour une durée de séparation de plus en plus courte, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que vous atteignez un certain niveau de proximité."

Harry est pris de bouffées de chaleur en réalisant la portée des paroles du vieil homme. Il est rouge, mais moins que Drago.

-"Bien évidement ces effets ne sont pas réversibles, on ne sépare pas deux magies aussi intimement liées." Termine Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse.

Les deux garçons n'osent plus se regarder, à la fois à cause de ce "niveau de proximité" qu'ils vont vraisemblablement atteindre mais surtout parce qu'ils sont dérangés que ce soit leurs magies qui les y poussent. Ho bien sûr sans cela jamais ils n'auraient imaginé quoi que ce soit du même genre l'un avec l'autre. Mais ils ne peuvent nier que leurs précédentes expériences ont été plaisantes. Tout ceci leur laisse le goût amer de la manipulation. Le silence s'installe laissant à chacun le temps de réfléchir à ce qui vient d'être dit et à ce que cela implique.

Un petit carillon sonne l'heure dans le lointain, et Harry compte distraitement quatre coups. Il se fait la réflexion qu'à cette heure il devrait être couché dans son dortoir. Réflexion qui avec la main toujours accrochée à la sienne engendre une autre question.

-"Professeur... Comment va-t-on faire pour les cours et... Pour le reste si on ne peut pas se séparer?"

La simple idée de s'éloigner de Drago lui est pour le moment intolérable.

-"Vous pouvez vous séparer, à condition que vous ayez passé suffisamment de temps ensemble, et en ayant été suffisamment proche. En ce qui concerne les cours, je ne les aménagerai pas pour que vous les passiez ensemble. Vous ne seriez pas concentrés."

Ils acquiescent, attendant la suite. De toute façon ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire.

-"En revanche je vais vous fournir dès maintenant une chambre particulière afin que vous puissiez passer du temps ensemble sans être gênés par vos camarades, qui du reste accepteront très bien cette situation j'en suis sûr."

Drago pense que le directeur est un peu trop optimiste et il voit déjà les Griffondor l'accuser d'avoir sournoisement piégé leur ami, et le ministère affirmer publiquement qu'il s'agit d'une tentative ignoble de détourner leur héros de la lumière.

-"Ceci étant dit je me permettrais de vous donner un conseil. Passez le maximum de temps ensemble et profitez-en pour mettre à plat tout ce qui a besoin de l'être. Vous allez devoir faire face je le crains au mécontentement du ministère. Vous devrez faire face ensemble."

Harry a le visage grave et sérieux. Drago distingue l'homme forcé de grandir trop vite qui se cache derrière l'adolescent, derrière le héros de guerre.

-"La journée de demain... Hum d'aujourd'hui plutôt étant un dimanche, vous aurez le temps nécessaire pour faire tout ceci, et éventuellement pour en parler à vos amis. Lundi je serai dans l'obligation d'informer le ministère de votre situation."

Le directeur affiche toujours un grand sourire. Il ne peut cacher sa joie et voit dans cette situation un moyen pour rapprocher les maisons. Les deux garçons sont un peu perdus, ils ont besoin de se retrouver. Dans un CRAC sonore apparaît un elfe de maison sans que ni Harry ni Drago n'aient vu Dumbledore l'appeler.

-"Alice, peux-tu conduire Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy aux appartements du troisième étage derrière la tapisserie d'Okamie l'Excentrique ? Ces appartements, poursuit-il à l'intention des deux garçons, sont situés dans la tour nord. Le mot de passe est "petit poney."

Harry et Drago, toujours main dans la main, suivent le petit elfe vêtu d'une tête d'oreiller rose fuchsia parsemé de pin's équins. Ils arrivent à destination au bout de quelques minutes. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe à la tapisserie où est représentée une étrange jeune fille aux cheveux roses et violets, juché sur un poney blanc et violet, et tenant une faux, ils pénètrent dans leur nouveau sanctuaire. L'elfe s'est évaporé.

La pièce est décorée simplement et ne reprend pas les couleurs de leur maison. Deux bureaux sont placés sous les fenêtres face à l'entré. A droite deux bibliothèques encadrent une porte. A gauche, trois canapés d'aspect confortable entourent une cheminé au feu ronflant. Tandis que Drago se dirige vers les fenêtres, Harry pousse la porte sur la droite, pénétrant dans une chambre. La place centrale est occupée par un grand lit à baldaquin. Une armoire massive occupe le coin gauche près de la porte. Devant sont disposées deux malles appartenant respectivement au blond et au brun. Ici aussi, une fenêtre sur le mur de gauche éclaire la pièce.

Le Griffondor poursuit son inspection en poussant une porte à droite, et pénètre dans une salle d'eau, en tout point semblable à celles des dortoirs, mais contenant aussi une petite baignoire creusé. Lorsque Harry revient dans la chambre, Drago l'y attend. Le blond à l'air moins froid et distant que dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il regarde le brun avec sérieux. Harry distingue dans ses yeux une émotion qu'il ne comprend pas, comme une triste résignation. Ils se regardent, ne remarquant que maintenant qu'ils se sont séparés sans mal tout à l'heure. Le brun se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière, gêné, sentant venir une discussion difficile.

-"Je suppose qu'il serait bien qu'on discute un peu ?"

-"Oui Potter ce serait bien. Et arrête de te dandiner tu m'agaces."

Harry se stoppe immédiatement et respire un grand coup.

-"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de la potion Malfoy ? Tu semblais connaître ses effets dans le bureau de Dumbledore."

Drago détourne le regard et prend quelques minutes pour répondre. Le brun en profite pour le détailler. Les bougies placées dans la chambre donnent des reflets chauds à ses cheveux et sa peau. Ses vêtements, taillés sur mesure sans doute, épousent son corps, lui rappelant qu'il a posé ses mains sur ce corps et qu'ils ont tous deux aimé.

-"Je... C'était plus pratique."

Le blond ne le regarde toujours pas. Harry est un peu désarçonné par ce Drago hésitant qu'il ne connaît pas et avec lequel il ne sait pas vraiment interagir. Son coté méfiant lui dit que le blond pourrait simuler, et se faire passer pour plus faible qu'il ne l'est afin de tirer avantage de la situation. Mais son instinct lui crie que le Drago qui est en face de lui est celui qu'il est vraiment, et que s'il ne lui fait pas confiance, jamais il ne le reverra. Repensant à ce que Dumbledore leur a dit, il réalise qu'ils vont devoir vivre ensemble désormais, et décide de faire confiance à son instinct.

-"J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui m'en parle... Drago."

L'autre écarquille légèrement les yeux et se décide enfin à lui faire face. Le blond hésite. Il ne s'est jamais autorisé à se dévoiler comme il le fait actuellement. Un bon Serpentard, et surtout un espion qui vit longtemps, ne laisse jamais apparaître son véritable visage. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas avec les Griffondors, cela ne fonctionne pas avec Potter. Et il va passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Alors il se permet de laisser tomber son masque et espère que le brun ne va pas trop le malmener. En réponse à la phrase du Griffondor, il hausse les épaules, peu sûr de ce qu'il doit dire.

-"Écoute, commence Harry dans un soupir, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Même si on n'est en général pas très doué pour ça tous les deux. La situation est compliquée, on va devoir gérer ensemble, et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses. Et si on pouvait avoir des rapports civils comme maintenant..."

Drago acquiesce mais n'ouvre toujours pas la bouche. Harry suit des yeux un petit morceau de langue, affolant de sensualité, qui humidifie les lèvres roses et charnues du blond avant de rapidement disparaître. Il n'a pas conscience que son regard s'est obscurci, traduisant son envie, ce qui n'a pas échappé à son compagnon. Reprenant ses esprits Harry poursuit.

-"Est ce que cette situation te dérange ? Le fait de devoir passer du temps avec moi et... Tout le reste."

-"Non... Enfin pas totalement, fini par répondre le Serpentard. Le fait que tu aies brisé cette fiole en particulier, et que je me sois trouvé là, n'est de la faute de personne et en y réfléchissant ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, poursuit-il lentement. C'est juste..."

Drago ne fini pas sa phrase, frustrant Harry et l'agaçant. Il pince les lèvres.

-"Content de savoir que tu ne me tiens pas pour responsable." Lâche-t-il un peu sèchement." Et ça m'éclaire autant qu'un Lumos en plein jour..." Termine-t-il sarcastique.

Les yeux de Drago s'étrécissent laissant disparaître un peu du mercure au profit de la noirceur de la pupille.

-"Ça n'est pas aussi facile Potter. Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas pour habitude de te confier mes états d'âmes."

Le ton est froid et fait immédiatement regretter à Harry ses paroles.

-"Pardon. Je... Tu es différent de d'habitude, je ne sais pas comment agir." Puis après un temps il rajoute." Moi ce qui me dérange c'est d'avoir l'impression d'être manipulé. Je l'ai été toute ma vie, obligé de faire certaines choses sans qu'on me demande mon avis... Et savoir que tout à l'heure c'était juste ma magie ça m'énerve. Et aussi penser qu'on va... Coucher ensemble... A cause de la magie m'énerve aussi parce que c'est important... Et..."

Harry secoue la tête en soupirant avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. La nuit commence à se faire longue et il a hâte de pouvoir se coucher. Mais il redoute aussi le moment où il aura de nouveau envie de proximité avec le blond. Il a peur de faire une chose qu'il regrettera au moins un peu, comme coucher avec lui. La perspective n'est pas si horrible, surtout qu'ils semblent plutôt bien s'entendre sur ça s'il en juge par leur baiser. Harry a déjà fait l'amour, quelques fois, après des batailles où il s'est vu mourir. Mais toujours avec des femmes et sans que cela ne soit sérieux. Ces Moldues ignoraient même son nom. Ces moments étaient agréables et le soulageaient mais il manquait quelque chose, une connexion avec ses partenaires.

-"Passer du temps avec toi ne me dérange pas Harry."

La voix basse du blond le sort de ses pensées. Il ne le regarde pas directement mais s'est approché de quelques pas remarque le brun. Son prénom glissant hors de la bouche qu'il sait accueillante et désirable lui envoi des frissons le long du dos.

-" En fait nous ne sommes pas tout le temps contraint par la potion. En ce moment par exemple nos magies sont rassasiées. Nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons." Continue-t-il sur un ton doux.

Le brun réfléchit quelques instants avant de convenir que le blond a raison. Comme s'il savait exactement le cheminement de ses pensées, ce dernier reprend.

-"Et... C'est aussi cet aspect des choses qui me dérange."

-"Mais... Tu viens de dire qu'on était pas toujours forcés de faire des trucs..."

Comprenant qu'ils ne se sont pas compris Drago se dépêche de rectifier.

-"Non ! Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. Je veux dire... C'est l'aspect hum... Charnel dont... Je parlais. En fait je... N'ai jamais..."

Comprenant ou le blond veut en venir Harry ouvre grand les yeux avant de s'exclamer sans aucune délicatesse.

-"Tu es vierge !"

Drago prend soudain une teinte pivoine et fait la moue, détournant le regard du brun.

-"Très élégant Potter."

Confus le Griffondor se mord la lèvre et encore une fois, ébouriffe ses cheveux en y passant une main.

-"Pardon. Je voulais pas être blessant."

-"Je sais Potter."

Harry souri et s'approche un peu plus de son compagnon, ne se retrouvant séparé de lui que par quelques pas.

-"On pourrait s'appeler par nos prénom non ?" Reprend le brun joyeusement.

-"Potter est réservé aux moments où je suis énervé contre toi."

Harry sourit encore un peu face au ton boudeur. A la réflexion, le blond est amusant et relativement plaisant ainsi. Drago lui coule un regard pensif et rougi. Le brun sent une drôle de boule naître dans son estomac. Ce n'est pas désagréable, un peu comme des fourmis qui le démangent. Il prend le temps d'y réfléchir mais conclu que ce n'est pas le sort qui revient. Cédant alors à son envie il caresse la joue pâle et veloutée, appréciant le grain de peau et la chaleur. Le blond est interrogateur mais ne dédaigne pas l'attention. Harry hausse les épaules et se contente de dire:

-"J'en ai envie. Pas toi ?" Demande-t-il plus hésitant.

Drago secoue la tête. Il se dit qu'il est agréable de laisser un peu de place à ses émotions, en tout cas avec Harry c'est agréable. Et puisqu'il se permet de faire ce dont il a envie, le blond va en faire autant. Doucement mais avec un peu d'assurance, il s'avance plus près de son compagnon et rapproche son visage. Dans sa mémoire le souvenir du baiser échangé.

Harry glisse sa main de la joue du blond jusque dans sa nuque, appuyant un peu dessus pour accélérer la rencontre de leurs lèvres. Leurs corps ne sont séparés que par quelques centimètres, et Drago sent la chaleur de Harry. Son souffle se fait plus court, il anticipe déjà ses lèvres contre les siennes. La main brune et calleuse imprime une marque brûlante sur la nuque blanche.

Les yeux verts à la pupille dilatée ne quittent pas ceux mercures agrandis par l'excitation. Les respirations se mélangent et les yeux gris se ferment lentement savourant le moment. Drago sent l'haleine fraîche du brun, qui contraste avec la chaleur de son corps, caresser la peau fine de ses lèvres. Puis les bouches se joignent.

D'abord un effleurement presque imperceptible qui se transforme en une caresse plus marquée, tout en douceur. Juste une bouche contre une autre. Qui s'entrouvrent légèrement, qui bougent l'une contre l'autre. Harry aussi a fermé les yeux et savoure le baiser. Il prend son temps, ne veut pas bâcler la chose. C'est, Harry le pense, le premier baiser du blond. Celui dans la réserve ne compte pas. Alors il s'applique pour Drago. Et aussi un peu pour lui.

La langue de Harry vient doucement caresser l'intérieur des lèvres, provoquant un frisson presque intolérable au blond, dont la langue touche délicatement celle intrusive. Les deux membres se rencontre, se découvrent, timidement puis avec plus d'assurance. Leur échange est douceur et langueur. Mais le blond se fait plus pressant. Un gémissement retenti. Et les mains blanches s'agrippent aux épaules larges qui lui font face, les doigts fins se crispent presque douloureusement. Drago se rapproche, collant son corps contre celui de son compagnon, pressant sa bouche, en demandant plus.

Alors Harry ralenti le rythme de leur baiser et pose doucement l'une de ses mains sur la hanche du blond, son pouce traçant des cercles apaisants, l'autre posé sur la nuque blanche jusqu'alors descend sur l'omoplate, serrant doucement. Le blond gémit encore, enlaçant les épaules du brun. Ce dernier sépare sa bouche de celle tentante qui le réclame. La bouche entrouverte laisse passer un souffle erratique. Le torse de Drago se soulève fortement rentrant en collision avec celui dur du Griffondor. Le jeune homme se fait la réflexion que le brun semble plus musclé qu'il ne le pensait.

Il sent le nez droit d'Harry frotter sa joue et l'air qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres coule jusque dans son cou et sur sa bouche. Le Serpentard cherche à reprendre leur baiser, tentant de happer les lèvres charnues du brun, mais l'autre joue à l'éviter et préfère les poser dans le cou pale et gracile. Drago laisse échapper un râle. Il comprend que pour l'instant c'est Harry qui mène leur petit jeu alors il se coule un peu plus dans les bras fort qui l'enlacent.

Les mains du brun se rejoignent sur le bas des reins du blond. Le Griffondor lèche du bout de la langue, mordille faisant glisser un petit bout de peau, suce, goûtant le goût du Serpentard. Serpentard qui se serre un peu plus contre son compagnon, plongeant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de ce dernier, respirant son odeur, profitant de la caresse des mains larges en mouvement dans son dos, et plus bas.

Harry libère finalement la peau du blond, passe son nez aquilin dans les cheveux pale avant de s'écarter du corps désirable. Mais il ne peut résister au plaisir d'un autre baiser appuyé mais bref. Drago se tient droit devant lui, les mains le long du corps. Il le regarde sans comprendre pourquoi le brun a arrêté son activité, mais son regard s'éclaire bien vite, et il se laisse faire sans protester, arborant même un petit sourire doux.

Les doigts d'Harry déboutonnent avec adresse la robe d'école du blond avant de la faire glisser sur les épaules fines. Elles sont moins développées que les siennes, moins musclées mais presque aussi larges. Il dénoue la cravate verte rayé d'argent, la laisse tomber, puis s'attaque à la chemise. Drago savoure. C'est agréable de laisser quelqu'un s'occuper de soi, surtout quand ce quelqu'un est Harry.

Les deux garçons sont conscients de ce qui se joue. Le blond pense que c'est ce qui peut leur arriver de mieux. Faire l'amour n'est pas un acte anodin, pour aucun des deux. En choisissant de faire cela maintenant, sans la contrainte d'un sort ils ne regretteront rien. Et le Serpentard sait que Harry fera attention à lui, le protégera, prendra soin de lui. Car les Serpentards n'aiment pas l'action, ils préfèrent se dissimuler dans l'ombre, observer, analyser, interpréter. Mais ils ont besoin d'une motivation pour faire tout cela. D'une personne suffisamment importante. Le Griffondor pourrait être cette personne.

Alors Drago se laisse déshabiller. La chemise blanche tombe, révélant des muscles fin, déliés, recouvert par un épiderme laiteux. Le torse du blond est plein de monts et de vallées qu'Harry meurt d'envie d'explorer. Les deux boutons de chair rose clair lui assèchent la bouche d'envie. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, partagé entre l'idée de terminer de déshabiller son compagnon, et celle de rester à l'observer jusqu'à ce que ces yeux n'en puissent plus.

Les bougies dessinent de leurs flammes vacillantes des arabesques dorées sur la peau pale. Drago ne bouge pas, un peu perdu. Il hésite quelques instants, brièvement paralysé par la peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut, si commune au novice des choses de l'amour. Puis les doigts fins s'élèvent, se posant avec légèreté sur le torse du brun. Ce dernier retient son souffle, excité par l'initiative du blond bien plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été par qui que ce soit.

Les doigts restent immobiles tandis que leur propriétaire déglutit nerveusement. Les yeux gris sont fixés sur les robes scolaires du Griffondor, n'osant lui jeter que de rapides regards par en dessous. Enfin ils entrent en mouvement, un peu tremblant malgré tout, déboutonnant, repoussant, frôlant au passage un peu de la peau doré. Un froissement de vêtement et ils sont à égalité, tous deux offert au regard de l'autre, admirant, caressant, anticipant.

Le torse du brun est doré, musclé par la guerre et ses batailles, tout en plein et en force, au contraire de celui du blond. Les yeux gris ne se lassent pas du spectacle, les traits de Drago trahissant son intérêt et son désir. Harry sourit, un peu narquoisement, amusé par la flagrante inexpérience de son compagnon, mais dans sa poitrine son cœur se serre sous l'émotion. Parce que quelqu'un le regarde vraiment lui Harry, pas le vainqueur. Et il se sent empli de douceur et de tendresse pour le blond.

Saisissant la main de ce dernier, il la pose sur son torse, l'encourageant à caresser, explorer. Les premiers gestes ne sont qu'effleurement, puis une seconde main vient se joindre à la première. Le toucher se fait plus ferme, plus assuré. Les paumes passent sur les épaules larges, glissent sur les pectoraux, la peau fait connaissance un bref instant avec les ongles court du blond alors qu'ils traversent le ventre, les doigts reviennent chatouiller les flancs, puis les paumes de nouveau explorent le dos fort sous l'impulsion du brun, qui saisissant le pantalon du Serpentard l'a rapproché de lui.

Il est parcouru par d'agréables frissons, en veut plus, souhaitant sentir la peau laiteuse contre la sienne, mais il se retient, prolongeant le plaisir pour une fois. Et les mains continuent leur chemin, les torses se frôlant par moment, à peine séparés par quelques millimètres. Harry a le souffle court à l'inverse de Drago, trop pris par ses découvertes. La peau dorée est douce, mais sous ses doigts il sent une multitude d'infimes marques. Il a envie de poser ses lèvres dessus dans le vain espoir de les effacer. A la place il se contente de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le creux de peau en dessous de la clavicule, ne pouvant de toute façon pas les poser plus haut.

Leur torse se sont touchés et sentir leur épiderme l'un contre l'autre est la meilleure des sensations qu'ils ont ressenti depuis longtemps, leur baiser mis à part. Les bras du brun sont de nouveau autour de son compagnon, ses mains posées négligemment sur les hanches fines. Ils respirent fort, leurs souffles se mélangent. Le brun n'aime habituellement pas embrasser ses partenaires, tout simplement parce qu'il n'aime pas leur goût ou leur odeur. Avec le blond, c'est différent.

La sensation de leur peau, de leur langue l'une contre l'autre est indescriptible. L'odeur un peu sucrée de l'air qu'il expire lui rappelle celle d'une tarte qui cuit. Drago joint de nouveau leur bouche, mouvant ses lèvres d'une façon qu'Harry juge des plus sensuelles, explorant le nouveau territoire que le Griffondor lui offre. A l'intérieur tout est douceur, comme de l'eau qui coule sur la peau, rompu par les rencontres fréquentes avec la langue impérieuse du brun, plus râpeuse.

Drago n'a que le temps de reprendre un peu d'air avant que le brun ne fonde de nouveau sur ses lèvres, se faisant plus exigeant, plus dominateur. Harry rapproche leur corps, posant ses mains sur les fesses du blond, appréciant leur rondeur et leur fermeté. Il glisse l'une de ses jambes entre celles du Serpentard, se pressant contre son désir et donnant à ce dernier la preuve évidente du sien.

Drago gémit et s'accroche fortement aux épaules du brun, lui arrachant un grognement. Leurs hanches se frottent, se cognent et le blond respire de plus en plus fort, gémissant. Il étend le cou permettant à son compagnon d'y accéder avec plus de facilité, savourant les baisers mouillés, les coups de langues, les petites morsures. Et soudain Harry glisse contre lui terminant sa descente à genoux, son visage tout contre le ventre pâle. Il parcourt la peau ici aussi de baisers et de coups de dents. Drago a chaud, tellement chaud qu'il craint de s'enflammer. Les doigts enfouis dans les cheveux noirs il a penché la tête pour ne rien perdre de ce que fait le Griffondor.

Souvent les yeux gris rencontrent les yeux verts décodant sans difficulté le désir, urgent, presque bestial. Puis le brun s'écarte, ses mains descendent, passant sur les hanches, les cuisses, les jambes, avant de terminer leur course sur les pieds chaussés, entreprenant de délasser les chaussures. Ceci fini il attrape délicatement les mollets du blond, l'incitant à lever les pieds l'un après l'autre, pour les débarrasser des chaussures et chaussettes. Puis il remonte plus haut, dégrafant et abaissant doucement le pantalon.

Harry sent Drago plus tendu qu'auparavant, il choisit donc de lui laisser son boxer. Le blond est presque nu devant lui et le brun s'efforce de respirer calmement alors que son sexe s'agite, encore prisonnier de ses vêtements. Drago se sent mal. Il est nu ou presque devant un garçon et pour la première fois il craint le jugement de quelqu'un. Son corps et son esprit sont pourtant encore plein de désir. Le blond est embarrassé de sa virilité dressée face au visage du brun et paradoxalement, la situation l'excite.

Et alors que Harry rapproche son visage de l'entrejambe du Serpentard, ce dernier se mord la lèvre et passe ses mains dans les boucles noires, les caressant. Il reçoit en retour un regard sérieux et rassurant. Le brun continue son approche, son nez s'enfouit dans l'aine du blond, respirant son odeur étonnamment sucrée à travers le vêtement, sa joue frottant le membre tendu.

Les yeux gris s'ouvrent, le souffle s'accélère, la gêne s'en va, remplacée par une vague d'envie. Harry le mord doucement, le dessinant de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Il fait glisser lentement le dernier vêtement ses pupilles vertes fichés dans celles grises. Drago retient son souffle alors que le brun se passe la langue sur les lèvres, gourmand et insolent.

Puis le regard vert se reporte sur le membre pâle. Il se dresse fier, auréolé par une toison blonde. Les mains brunes caressent la peau douce des cuisses et finissent par se perdre sur la rondeur des fesses. La sensation des paumes calleuses et un peu rêches sur l'épiderme sensible tire un soupir de bien être au blond. Soupir qui s'étrangle quand la respiration de Harry vient s'écraser contre son pubis.

Le brun plonge dans la masse claire appréciant le toucher à la fois doux et rugueux qui le chatouille un peu. Ses oreilles se complaisent de la respiration accélérée et des gémissements étouffés de son partenaire. Son nez quitte les boucles blondes pour venir effleurer le membre pâle, faisant se plisser un peu la peau. Drago laisse échapper un glapissement étranglé tandis que sa virilité tressaille. Harry sourit et reprend ses caresses utilisant sa bouche cette fois, avant de laisser sortir une langue inquisitrice qui entreprend de suivre les veines bleutées qui parcourt le membre. Le blond échappe une exclamation.

-"Merlin ! Harry..."

Qui s'étrangle avant la fin, le brun n'ayant pas stoppé son activité.

-"Laisse Merlin en dehors de tout ça."

Se contente de lui répondre le Griffondor, son souffle séchant les traînés humides laissés par sa langue. Sa bouche dessine une ligne de la base du sexe jusqu'à sa pointe avant de l'avaler. Drago râle, se plie presque en deux, ses mains s'appuyant sur les épaules fortes. Par en dessous Harry jette un regard, mémorisant l'expression de plaisir et de souffrance mêlée, les mèches platines maintenant désordonnées, les lèvres entrouvertes. La langue du brun caresse, titille, les lèvres glissent sur le membre se resserrant parfois.

Harry goûte le blond tentant de rendre l'acte agréable, maintenant une allure lente. Il apprécie la texture de la peau, la forme du membre, sa longueur, son épaisseur. Dans le même temps ses mains se promènent, touchent, calment. Et Drago gémit, s'agrippe, ses jambes lui semblent faibles. Ses peurs sont oubliées. Le moment dure, se prolongeant délicieusement sans que le blond ne sache combien de temps encore il pourra tenir. Il a l'impression de se rapprocher inexorablement d'un gouffre de plaisir. Il ne réfléchi plus, n'en est plus capable. Les sensations sont trop nombreuses et nouvelles. Soudain le gouffre est là.

-"Harry... Harry... Ha ! Arrête, je..."

L'air autour de son membre fait haleter le blond. La joue du brun le frôle encore en un touché velouté, alors que sa bouche se pose sur son aine en multiples baisers. Drago prend de grandes inspirations reprenant son calme. Après un temps il baisse les yeux sur son compagnon, parcourant son dos nu et musclé, s'arrêtant sur ses fesses encore couvertes d'un pantalon noir. Passant ses mains dans la chevelure sombre il reprend lentement ses esprits, enivré par une sensation de bien-être et d'envie.

Harry se redresse doucement avant d'aller trouver les lèvres charnues du blond pour un baiser sensuel, dominateur et avide. Son sexe toujours emprisonné par sa prison de tissu ne cesse de tressaillir à chaque caresse du Serpentard sur sa peau. Lui-même n'est pas en reste. Pressé contre son compagnon il parcourt son corps appréciant les cheveux clairs qui coulent entre ses doigts, la douceur de la peau laiteuse, la sensibilité des fesses galbées. Drago laisse échapper de petits bruits qui font frissonner le brun de désir.

Leur corps se colle un peu plus, repris d'une faim inextinguible. La bouche du Griffondor se fait plus impérieuse, et le blond plus quémandeur, finissant de déshabiller son compagnon sans rompre le contact. Enfin ils sont nus tous les deux, leur corps si proches qu'ils ne peuvent rien ignorer de leur désir. Leur membre rendus luisant par l'impatience. Leur peau se frôle et se presse tour à tour.

Les mains du brun glissent des fesses pâles jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses du blond, l'encourageant à se laisser porter. Obtempérant Drago noue ses jambes autour de la taille du Griffondor, resserrant ses bras sur les épaules musclées. La position n'est guère confortable et leur cheminement un peu chancelant, mais ils atteignent le lit sans chute. Harry y dépose sa charge délicatement, lui indiquant dans un souffle de s'installer confortablement. Lui-même s'empresse de grimper sur le matelas, rejoignant le corps désirable, le recouvrant du sien sans gêne et se plaçant entre ses cuisses. Les bras graciles s'empressent de l'enserrer, serrant un peu plus.

Drago apprécie de sentir le poids réconfortant du brun sur lui. Le membre du Griffondor se presse contre son aine, lui permettant d'en apprécier la taille et le surprenant par sa dureté. La bouche de Harry semble le dévorer, déposant des marques de son oreille jusqu'à son épaule en passant par sa gorge. Le blond en profite, écartant un peu plus les jambes, caressant les muscles du brun. Harry grogne dans son cou à chaque geste rendant Drago plus sûr de lui.

Et soudain un mouvement. Les hanches du brun ont percuté celle de son compagnon, faisant se presser leur membre, leur tirant deux gémissements sonores. Des fourmillements de plaisir traversent leur corps de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de leurs orteils. Les sensations sont nouvelles pour les deux, jamais ils n'ont éprouvé cela. Harry a déjà ressenti du plaisir en compagnie des quelques filles avec lesquelles il a couché mais pas aussi fort. Il espère que le blond ressent leur acte avec autant de force que lui.

Nouveau mouvement de hanche, leurs testicules se cognent plaisamment. Le frottement de leur corps est électrisant. Drago se laisse faire, encourageant le brun par ses gémissements, son bassin se mouvant contre celui de son vis à vis mais peinant à suivre le rythme. Ses doigts sont enfoncés dans le dos du Griffondor, ses orteils contractés sur le matelas.

Harry a le visage enfoui dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule du blond. Ses bras posés à plat sur le lit passent sous les épaules pâles, maintenant le corps sous le sien, ses jambes pliées sous les cuisses blanches lui offrent une meilleure amplitude de mouvement. Il est fougueux, plus excité qu'il ne l'a jamais été, se repaissant des gémissements de plaisir du blond. Il se presse fortement, appréciant le bruit des corps qui s'entrechoquent.

Leurs lèvres se joignent de nouveau, les langues se caressent, ils sont obligés de ralentir leurs mouvements pour éviter que leurs dents ne s'entrechoquent trop fort. Les doigts fins du blond agrippent les mèches sombres, son autre main encerclant la taille du brun. La rencontre de leur bassin est moins brutale, plus sensuelle. Le baiser se rompt. De son nez Harry caresse celui du Serpentard. Continuant leurs mouvements langoureux ils s'observent, yeux gris contre yeux vert. Encore un autre baiser et dans un effort le brun sépare son corps de celui du blond. Ce dernier un peu étourdi, respire rapidement.

Étendu sur le lit, l'un de ses bras est étiré au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre repose replié sur son ventre. Harry observe le mouvement continu de cette main qui s'élève et s'abaisse, puis son regard remonte, s'arrêtant sur la jugulaire du blond pulsant de manière effréné. Le Griffondor s'installe confortablement entre les jambes du Serpentard, parcourant le corps pâle du regard. Il sent les yeux du blond sur lui, analysant ses expressions, ses gestes, prêt malgré tout ce qu'il vient de se passer à se refermer aussi vite qu'un niffleur creuse un trou.

Il ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Toujours souriant, Harry saisi délicatement l'un des pieds de son compagnon, le portant jusqu'à sa bouche. Sous le regard circonspect du blond il dépose de petits baisers sur la peau fine, y passe parfois la langue, soufflant sur les traces humides. Il continue son chemin, remontant le long de la jambe, s'amusant des chatouillis sur son visage provoqués par des poils si blonds qu'on les distingue à peine.

La main de Drago, celle qui reposait sur son ventre, se tend vers celle du brun. Les doigts s'entrelacent. Harry poursuit sa progression, gravissant le corps de ses lèvres. Sur l'intérieur de la cuisse il s'attarde, suçotant, mordant, aspirant la peau sensible. Il choisit sciemment d'éviter le membre turgescent. Enfin sa bouche se pose sur la peau velouté du ventre qu'il ne peut s'empêcher mordre.

Drago profite des attentions, savourant la sensation, remerciant mentalement son partenaire de prendre le temps pour lui. Il ne caresse que peu le corps brun, ne sachant pas comment faire, quoi faire. Il se contente donc pour l'instant de tracer de son pouce des cercles apaisant sur la main qu'il tient. Il apprécie particulièrement de sentir les lèvres se poser sur son abdomen, traçant des arabesques de baisers. La langue chaude s'engouffre à l'intérieur du nombril, jouant quelques instants, avant de happer les boutons de chair clair plus haut. Drago gémi un peu, ferme les yeux sous une morsure, avant de les rouvrir.

Harry s'est redressé et le regarde malicieusement. Leurs mains sont toujours jointes et d'une traction il l'encourage à se redresser. Le blond obtempère, s'agenouillant face à son compagnon. Le brun attend, offrant son corps aux caresses timides du Serpentard. Caresses qui se transforment bientôt en baisers. Drago goûte son vis-à-vis tout en délicatesse. Sa peau blanche et ses lèvres roses offrent un contraste avec l'épiderme doré par le soleil du brun. Il sent l'herbe et la chaleur.

De sa langue, le blond trace un sillon dans la mince pellicule qui s'est déposé au creux du nombril. Le goût du sel explose sur ses papilles avec en arrière-plan quelque chose d'indéfinissable, dont Drago sait qu'il ne pourra plus se passer. Harry a fermé les yeux, il respire calmement, laisse le blond découvrir à son rythme. L'une de ses mains s'est posée sur la nuque pâle, la chatouillant gentiment. Son corps précédemment embrasé par le désir est désormais parcouru par une agréable chaleur.

La bouche du blond remonte lentement, ses doigts se sont enroulés autour des bras forts, les dirigeants autour de sa taille. Ils se rapprochent, s'enlacent, s'embrassent de nouveau avec langueur. Harry encadre le visage du blond de ses paumes, l'écartant un peu du sien. Leurs yeux se fichent les uns dans les autres, reflétant les mêmes envies.

-« Drago, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Demande le brun dans un souffle, redoutant de devoir s'arrêter mais prêt à obtempérer. Le Serpentard acquiesce, s'humectant les lèvres.

-« Sincèrement Potter, tu crois que tu pourrais me forcer à faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie ? »

Le ton est ironique, mais le corps s'est tendu. Pour toute réponse il ne reçoit qu'un baiser qui se termine trop tôt au goût du blond. Front contre front ils se regardent et se sourient pour ce qui leur semble la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

-« Si tu as trop mal, dis le moi, je m'arrêterais. »

Ajoute Harry dans une tentative maladroite pour rassurer son compagnon. Ce qui s'avère être peu efficace au vu de la moue peu convaincue de ce dernier, qui lui rétorque férocement.

-« Alors arrange-toi pour que ce ne soit pas le cas ! »

Le Griffondor guide un Drago rougissant de façon à ce qu'il soit à genoux, sa tête reposant sur ses avant-bras, le postérieur pâle offert au regard du brun. Attendri, Harry observe la rougeur suspecte qui colorait les joues du blond s'étendre sur sa nuque. De ses yeux il trace un chemin sur la peau blanche, bientôt suivi par ses mains. Il sent les muscles fins se tendre.

Le brun a perdu de son assurance, mais ce n'est plus le moment de douter. Son visage se rapproche, ses lèvres se posent sur la rondeur des fesses. Dans un instant de folie, il va jusqu'à embrasser l'anneau de chair. D'une main il prodigue des caresses sur le sexe encore tendu, tandis que de l'autre il entreprend de préparer l'entré inviolée.

Harry sent les chairs irradiantes de chaleur se resserrer autour de son doigt. Paradoxalement le blond semble se détendre. Drago ne ressent qu'une intrusion un peu dérangeante. Il est plus gêné par l'étrange moiteur mouillée qui a envahie son intimité et par sa position. Progressivement il sent un puis deux doigts s'ajouter au le premier. La douleur et la gêne accompagnant ces intrusions l'empêchent de monter plus haut dans le plaisir. Pourtant petit à petit cela devient agréable.

Harry quant à lui est de nouveau très excité. Il est un peu honteux d'apprécier cette caresse intime et ne rêve que d'entendre le blond gémir de nouveau. Retirant ses doigts, il glisse son sexe entre les fesses de son compagnon, ses deux mains posées sur les hanches, effectuant de petits mouvements de vas et vient. Il attend une quelconque demande d'arrêt, mais ne reçoit qu'un faible soupir de bien être qu'il interprète comme une autorisation à poursuivre.

Positionnant son membre contre l'anneau de chair palpitant, il s'y introduit d'un ample mouvement de hanche. Passant outre le gémissement sonore de douleur de son partenaire, il ne s'arrête qu'une fois totalement rentré. Drago s'efforce de respirer lentement pour calmer la douleur irradiant de son postérieur. Sous l'intrusion il s'est un peu redressé, ses bras sont tendus et ses reins cambrés.

Harry bouge doucement derrière lui, se coulant contre le dos blanc, y déposant de petits baisers apaisants. Ses mains lui prodiguent des caresses, essayant de le détendre. Le blond prend une inspiration se concentrant sur les gestes du Griffondor plutôt que sur son sexe qu'il sent à l'intérieur de lui. Puis il entame un timide mouvement reprit par son compagnon qui le transforme en un lent va et vient.

L'attirant contre lui, Harry s'agenouille, obligeant le blond à s'asseoir sur lui, le laissant libre de gérer leur rythme. Les bras fins enserrent les épaules du brun, Drago se rapproche un peu plus du corps face à lui, posant son front contre celui de son partenaire. La seconde pénétration est moins douloureuse, plus facile. Son souffle s'accélère tandis que ses mouvements de hanche se font plus rapides. Leurs yeux, enflammés par le désir ne se sont pas quittés.

Leurs magies se sont connectées sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et elles s'échappent par vague successive, se mélangeant et faisant scintiller l'air autour d'eux. Drago n'a plus mal, la sensation de ce membre à l'intérieur n'est plus désagréable. Il éprouve même un certain plaisir, non dans l'acte mais plutôt dans sa signification, il n'éprouve plus ce sentiment de solitude qui l'habitait depuis le début de la guerre, et qui ne l'a plus quitté depuis.

Harry lui profite de ce que le blond lui offre. Il a laissé les commandes à son partenaire afin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de l'intimité brûlante s'adapte à lui, il brûle de pénétrer plus durement son compagnon. Ses hanches bougent avec plus de vigueur dans l'antre moite. Ses mains se posent sur la chute de reins du Serpentard pour le tenir plus fermement tandis que leurs ébats deviennent plus fougueux.

Leurs lèvres se joignent alors que leurs corps enlacés basculent. Ils ont retrouvé leur position première, Harry étendu sur le blond, les bras et les jambes de ce dernier l'étreignant. Leurs bassins se rencontrent voluptueusement, l'angle de pénétration modifié par leur changement de position. Le Griffondor a soudain la sensation de butter conte quelque chose, ce qui fait gémir fortement son partenaire. Il s'applique donc à martyriser avec application cette zone si sensible, récompensé par les gémissements sonores du blond.

Les yeux verts dévorent le corps pale, mémorisant les expressions qui traversent le visage d'ordinaire si froid. Ses oreilles se repaissent des miaulements et des cris de plaisirs. Lui-même ne peut empêcher des râles de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Drago perd pied, submergé par des sensations trop fortes et inconnues. Il se sent un peu honteux d'apprécier l'ardeur de son compagnon ou les bruits mouillés de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il a l'impression que des fourmis parcourent par centaine son épiderme devenu ultrasensible et qu'elles se regroupent au niveau de son bas ventre. Son visage irradie de chaleur, il a depuis longtemps déjà abandonné la lutte qu'il menait pour retenir ses cris.

Le rythme s'accélère et le blond s'accroche un peu plus à son partenaire, l'attirant plus près de lui. Leurs bouches se joignent. Drago sent son corps se contracter tandis qu'il jouit, son sperme giclant sur son abdomen en jet tiède. Harry le rejoint, se libérant à l'intérieur du Serpentard. La fatigue les gagne, ils sont engourdis par leurs ébats. Le brun ne peut plus se soutenir, il repose sans force sur le corps pâle, pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon qui l'enserre dans une étreinte tendre.

Les deux garçons mettent quelques minutes à reprendre leur esprit. Leurs mains et leurs bouches voyage avec paresse sur leur peau. Drago a les yeux fermés et un petit sourire orne ses lèvres. Le brun parsème le cou blanc de petits baisers. Il finit par se surélever légèrement, son regard rencontrant les prunelles grises de l'autre. Ils s'embrassent doucement. Les non-dits et les incompréhensions sont toujours-là, ils doivent désormais apprendre à se connaître pour pouvoir vivre ensemble, mais pour le moment, ils se contentent de profiter des douces attentions de l'autre. Ils finissent par s'étendre dans le lit, près l'un de l'autre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. La prochaine fois qu'ils ouvriront les yeux, il faudra faire face au conséquence du sort, annoncer à leurs amis leur nouvelle condition de couple. Tout ne se fera pas sans heurt, mais ils feront face ensemble.

Voila voilà, alors... Un petit avis ?


End file.
